Chimera
Chimaera The chimaera is one of the top predators of the Wastes, which can occasionally leak into neighboring areas during mating season in very small amounts. Due to the high versatility of its ecosystematical adaption, it can easily survive in conditions that would seem unfit to support other creatures of its size. The chimaera itself is a quadruped beast standing at an average of 3-4 meters tall, 10-14 meters long and roughly 2 meters wide. It consists of three parts. The frontal section - or lion section - holds the front head, forelegs and underbelly. The lion section, as the alias implies, shares almost identical characteristics with a male lion. This, regardless of its actual gender. The size is the only difference. The frontal section is abnormally resistant to damage and capable of processing meats. Right behind the frontal section, one can find the mid-section. This section is also called the goat section and holds the body of a goat. The oversized head of a goat can be found sprouting from a dark-furred back. The hind legs to share characteristics of a goat. In folklore, the connection between magic and goats is often drawn from the chimaera's mid-section due to the strong healing spells this goat head can cast. Aside from this major advantage, the goat head can also eat leaves and branches off of trees as a herbivore nutrition for the chimaera in times of ill hunt. Finally, the tail section can be found at the far back. This 'tail' consists entirely of a black cobra body, which on its own forms half the length of the chimaera. This head can be used excellently for hunting smaller prey hiding in hard-to-reach dens, as well as guarding the back side of the chimaera. It can spew forth a neurotoxin from its fangs which can be administered both through bitting and spitting. The Chimaera is a lone hunter, only forming pairs when it finds itself in heat during the spring season. For this very reason, travel along certain roads is not advised during chimaera mating season, as two of these creatures is infinitely more threatening than one. The lack of a need for companionship is theorised to come from the fact that the three heads of the chimaera act on their own accord. Thus, the creature holds itself company and sees any - if not all - foreign bodies as hostile. This feature has made it near impossible to tame. Hunters who take on the task are taught to kill it in a very systematic way. Namely, it is advised to chop off the head of the snake first, then to move onto the goat head, after which the lion head should be engaged last. While if even one of the heads is still alive, it can move its body, it will weaken with every head lost. Cutting off heads or causing brain damage to the chimaera is thus an essential part to killing the beast as all other forms of damage are much more easily absorbed by the thick hide and fur of the beast. The snake head is adviced to be engaged first, since this head can make melee combat with the creature impossible, and since this head is most easily removed due to its lacking armour in respect to the rest of the body. Category:Fauna